


Exceptions could be made

by fayzrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Track team Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where Newt and Minho are two rival high school track and field captains and they absolutely hate each other but find each other incredibly attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions could be made

"Holy shit, Minho, you just beat your record!" Aris yelled, stopping the stopwatch.

Minho ran past the finish line, unable to stop himself. Finally he managed to hit the breaks and collapsed, panting hard. Aris and the rest of the track team crowded over him, some pouring water on his face, which Minho appreciated.

"You just beat your record man! How the fuck, what are you even  _made_ of dude?" someone said.

Minho smiled, his breathing slowing. "I don't know man. Now move guys, give me some air to breathe, I'm not fucking dead," Minho said, which earned a few laughs. The team cleared the way and the captain of the track team jumped up, his breathing normal, as if he hadn't run an entire 200 metre track in less than 5 minutes. He took an offered water bottle and started drinking when he heard someone call out, "Hey Slowcoach!"

Minho groaned.

Sitting on the bleachers was a tall boy with a blonde mess of hair, smirking. The other guys started shouting and yelling insults at the boy, which only made him more amused. Minho walked over to him as calmly as he could.

"Well, well, well," Minho said. "If it isn't the track captain of that loser school. Stalking me now, are you?"

Newt laughed. "Just assessing the enemy team, though it doesn't look like there's much competition, is there?"

Minho's anger flared up. He despised Newt, not only because he was the rival school track captain, but also he was the  _only_ person that could beat Minho. And Newt loved rubbing that in his face. 

"Aw, don't insult your own school, I'm sure you're not  _that_ bad," Minho laughed.

Newt tilted his head, still smirking. Minho felt his heart beat a little faster. Not only was Newt an excellent runner, but he was literally 6 feet of pure gorgeousness. And that smirk was the one thing that made Minho weak in the knees. Right now he was immensely grateful for his darker skin tone so that Newt couldn't see the blood rising up to Minho's face. He looked around and noticed that his entire team plus a few other people had circled around the two boys, hoping for either a fight or for them to make out. Everybody knew about Minho and Newt's rivalry, and it was very entertaining.

"Well, I guess we'll see at next week's track meet then," Newt's voice was loud, making sure the whole group of people heard. He wanted an audience at the track meet, and hell, he was going to get one. This track meet was the tiebreaker in an endless track competition between the two schools. Finally, they will decide who was the better captain; no one was going to miss this for the world.

"See ya 'round, Slowcoach," Newt said, grinning again. He jumped off the bleachers and walked through the crowd to the sounds of "oooh's" and various insults, not looking back. 

As he walked away, Minho threw his water bottle to the ground and yelled in frustration. "I fucking hate that guy!"

* * *

Minho made sure to train the team extra hard so he could set that pretty, smug blond right. Extra hours after school, much to the team's annoyance, but they understood. Even they were shaking with anticipation with what will happen when the two rivals meet again. 

And finally, finally, the big day arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are!" said Minho's coach, Coach Jansen, on the microphone. The crowd cheered back loudly. "After countless competitions, it all comes down to this! Our school versus our old time rival Wicked High!"

The events started, Wicked High already leading. The home team quickly caught up, and from there it was neck and neck in each event. Coach Janson and the rival coach, Coach Paige spent most of the time yelling at their teams, cheering when they won. Minho and Newt passed by each other a lot, glaring. 

The the last event was 200 metres. This is what it came down to. Minho was pep-talking the guys on his team, being encouraging and all the things a good captain should be. Then Newt came in, leading his team with his held high and his smirk ever present. 

"Well, this is it, Minho," Newt said. Minho was surprised when Newt said his name instead of his long-time nickname. "Good luck out there," he said, holding out his hand. Minho took, hesitating slightly at Newt's sudden niceness. They shook, staring right into each other's eyes. The people around held their breath as the two exchanged the handshake. Minho found it weird, but he appreciated it. He smiled and nodded back. 

"Runners," said the official referee. "Take your positions."

Minho terminated the handshake and jogged to his place, and fixed his feet into the starting block. He looked around, watching the rest of the competitors getting ready. He turned to his left and saw Newt, his face nervous. He looked at Minho and gave him a genuine smile. Not his usual sarcastic smirk. 

Minho almost forgot to breathe.

"Ready," said the official.

Absolute silence.

"Set."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Go!" and the gunshot sounded. Minho barely heard it; he was off, running as hard as he could. All he could hear was the muffled cheers of the audience and the wind whipping past his face. As far as he could see, he was in the lead but he didn't pay attention to that. All he concentrated on was running. Then, as if on cue, Newt was there, running side by side.

Breathe in. Run. Breathe out. 

It was like Minho was in a dream state, time slowed down. After what seemed like ages, the finish line loomed in the distance, getting closer and closer. He risked a look to his left. Newt was still there, determination not letting him slow down. And then they passed it. Minho lost control of his speed and swerved, crashing into Newt. The two stumbled and fell, Newt ending up on top of Minho. 

"Shit, I-" Newt said between pants. "Sorry-I," he struggled to get up.

Minho smiled back, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to Newt's red face. "Is-okay."

"Oooh, love on the battlefield!" a voice said, and several giggles followed. Newt finally managed to roll off Minho, still wheezing.

Minho recovered a little. A shadow fell onto him and he could just make out Aris, a shocked expression etched onto his face. 

"Wait-so who won?" Minho said finally. Aris kneeled down.

"Dude," he said slowly. "It was a tie."

"WHAT?!" Newt and Minho said simultaneously. 

* * *

 

Both Minho and Newt were awarded gold medals (Minho wondered why they had extras). The coaches finally decided that both schools were evenly matched, and ended the competition with a boring presentation about how well each and every participant did, and the rivalry between the schools should end. The crowd laughed at that; everyone knew  _that_ wasn't going to happen. 

After, Minho went to the changing rooms to get his stuff, and saw nobody but Newt.

Shirtless.

"Uh," Minho cleared his throat. Newt looked over and nodded to Minho, doing that genuine smile again. Minho almost wished Newt would be back to his sarcastic self again.

"Good job out there," Minho said, grabbing his bag. 

"Not too bad yourself," Newt said, facing Minho. The two were close to each other, looking almost eye to eye. Suddenly Newt realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and went red in the face, smiling abashedly.

_For fuck's sake_ , Minho thought.  _Can this guy stop being so cute?_

And suddenly Minho's lips were on Newt's, and his arms around his back, pulling him closer. At first Newt was shocked, but sooner than expected he recovered and was kissing back, resting his arms around Minho's shoulder, his hands running through Minho's sweaty hair. Newt parted his lips, allowing Minho access, which he gladly obliged, making Newt moan slightly.

Minho broke the kiss, panting a little.  _  
_

Newt smirked and tiled his head to the side slightly, reading Minho's expression. "Do you always kiss your mortal enemies like that?"

Minho grinned. "Not really, but," he pulled Newt closer. "I think I could make an exception."

"Well aren't I lucky?" Newt said, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Outside the changing room, Aris and some other guys, from both schools were surrounding the small opening of the door, seeing everything.

Aris smiled to himself. 

"Oh Ben?" he whispered back."I think you owe me 10 bucks."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has fanart!! it's amazing, check it out [here](http://snotsoo.co.vu/post/102827913970/a-little-gift-for-the-author-of-this-cute-minewt)


End file.
